Snore: A one shot reaction
by book-keeper25
Summary: The talented invisibleinnocence on DeviantArt completed the hilariously adorable piece "Snore" and this one page one shot was quickly created as a result.


**The talented invisibleinnocence on DeviantArt completed the hilariously adorable piece "Snore" and this one page one shot was quickly created as a result.**

**I must admit I was not very awake while writing it, but I rather like that my semi-conscious mind chose to write it from Iggy!Cat's POV. I should try writing as the cats more often for practice. They are fun.**

The British cat had not meant to nap so long. As he padded through his dark house he muttered to himself angrily over how his owner, his owner's mate, and his own wanna-be mate had not bothered to wake him before heading to bed for the evening. He carefully nosed the door to the Master bedroom open and made a B-line for his cushioned basket at the foot of the bed. There he found the large American cat, completely at peace, laying on his back and taking up nearly the entire basket.

"Bloody idiot..." The English cat whispered before managing to nuzzle himself in next to the unconscious animal he was making a tentative relationship with. He was almost about to go back to sleep when a particularly loud snore came from the bed above them. So loud, in fact, that it rather surprised the smaller cat and he quickly sat up alert. After he realized what had happened he glared up at the bed.

"Honestly. Have they no shame?" He carefully crouched and jumped on to the bed in order to give them a piece of his mind. He found his owner, in the depths of sleep, completely on top of his American lover. The Englishman's face was nearly squished in half across the bare chest beneath him, allowing a very small line of drool to drip down its crease. One of the American's long arms was hanging off the bed, but the other was neatly wrapped around the smaller man's form so his hand could rest pleasantly on his neck and hairline.

It was obvious to the watching feline (and his sensitive nose) that the two tired nations in front of him had not even felt like mating before collapsing into bed. This surprise d the feline as it had seemed to him that the two males were almost always in heat around each other. Even when just talking, the cats would sense their attraction to one another. It was so strong that it occasionally spurred the American cat on to test the limits of their own relationship. The English nation's cat quickly shook his head of such memories before attempting to yowl at the two sleeping men by him. However they could not hear him.

Both nation figures were snoring, America more loudly than England, but both were quite audible. Suddenly England's snores stalled for a second. He snorts, and turns on to his other cheek effectively smearing it in the very light drop of drool that had run down minutes before. America's hand, did not move from its place on England's neck and began twitching just slightly before rubbing unconscious circles into the older man's hair. The English cat observing the scene shuddered before simply folding his legs under himself and glaring at the pair. He watched them for a few minutes, wondering how on Earth either of them could sleep with all the racket. When he felt the comforter shift beside him, he was shocked to see the large American's cat yawning and slowly walking towards him.

"Whatcya doin'?" he asked as he carefully flopped over beside the smaller feline. He began lazily licking whatever fur he could reach, not caring if it was his own or the other's. The English cat sighed and turned his gaze away from the other.

"Simply baffling, really. How is it that they can sleep through all the racket they create?" The American cat rolled over on to his back and yawned again.

"If you're tired enough... Come on, let's get back to bed." The English cat let out a noncommittal 'hmph' before following the larger cat back into the basket. The two curled around each other for sleep, which only found the English cat after the rhythmic sounds of his partner's loud purrs completely filled his ears.


End file.
